


Formation of the TARDIS

by tautochrying



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Other, Pain, Paralysis, Reformation, Well - Freeform, description of pain, headcannons, i have no clue how to tag this, i mena, kinda an original character, regeneration doctor who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tautochrying/pseuds/tautochrying
Summary: In the distance, she could hear their voices. She couldn’t think of a time of the day that she didn’t hear voices in the distance. The air in the barracks was humid, carrying the sound further than any other inhabitant probably would have preferred.





	Formation of the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> in which i write out how i think a tardis is made

In the distance, she could hear their voices. She couldn’t think of a time of the day that she  _ didn’t  _ hear voices in the distance. The air in the barracks was humid, carrying the sound further than any other inhabitant probably would have preferred. 

 

She was attempting, trying to get the effects of whatever damn drug they had given her to wear off. There was no other way to say it, they had drugged her, she could still feel the ghost of the needle pierced in her neck. In fact, the sting of the concoction they injected was still there, tensing her shoulder, burning and aching. There was nothing that she could do to stop it. She couldn’t move, and it was starting to bother her, how weak her muscles were, how close she knew she was to her next regeneration. 

 

Of all places, she had to be stuck  _ here _ .  _ Here _ where a group of things- possibly people- had her captured and immobilized in a cell that seemed reserved for some form of a high class prisoner. Only because it looked quite nice, and maybe she could find comfort in that if she wasn’t paralyzed and sitting on the floor, only half leaning on the wall behind her. Besides, the entire hallway had a wretched smell. 

 

She tried to think back, how long had she been here? In this exact same spot, listening, waiting, slowly accepting whatever was going to happen to her. Maybe she would die here, and part of her was slowly accepting that she was going to die here. If she was right, and they were keeping her here in this state to catch her in the middle of a regeneration process, then she was sure that she was going to die… Then again, how many reformations did she truly have left? She was going to fade into nothing but a traveling piece of energy in the vast realm of space. 

 

Letting it happen sooner can’t hurt much, can it? 

 

Even after all this thinking, the words to define time started to lose their meaning. Words on their own were losing meaning. Before long all she could think of was the numbing sound of voices from the hall, the echoing fading throughout the hallway, barely reaching where she was being held.

 

At some point, her eyes closed, and that’s when the sound of footsteps brought them back open. She could feel it, the burning feeling of energy, of her own matter, shifting around while she sat there. The room was filled with voices, the sounds of doors opening, the sounds of shuffling feet. The room was filled with strangers, she numbly realized. Strangers she thought she could trust. After all, she knew their names, everyone knew their names, but no one knew  _ them _ . They were councilmen, people in charge of people. Never did she suspect kidnapping other time lords and time ladies came with the job of being a bloody politician. 

 

 

How long had she been out of the cell? Everything around her felt familiar, but there was light, the smell was gone, she wasn’t where she had been, but at the same time she was. It was all confusing, everything was confusing and every little thought sent her into a spiral of wanting to give in. Thinking took too much effort.  _ Everything  _ took too much effort. 

 

She had no other option but to give in, let herself fall into regeneration. Such a shame her last sight would be the blinding white and gray of the blank room she was in. Even as she was reforming, she could see it. The person, the time lord in front of her, had something like a giant pair of prongs. Before she knew it she was feeling them.

 

The feeling of cold metal of her very soul was painful, the room echoed and shook with the scream of pain that she managed to make through exploding outward. It was just excess energy, forming and exiting and returning to its starting point. She was being forced down, forced to compress inward. If she could have cursed or formed words at all, the councilmen wouldn’t be able to even hear at this point. 

 

Everything burned, everything was being felt even more than already. The air as she was moved burned, the metal stung the entire way, the darkness of where they were almost burned. She could feel  _ everything _ \- which wasn’t entirely new, but as exposed as her very being was, it  _ hurt _ . Everything hurt, but she couldn’t help but be conscious. She was stuck in regeneration, she couldn’t just go to sleep to escape this.    
  
Bit by bit, she felt herself being shoved into the machinery that was her new body. The surrounding containment not letting her reach full regeneration. She could hear mechanical whirring, the familiar sound of a startup. Even though words meant nothing to her in the moment and her thoughts were jumbled beyond comprehension, there was one thing she could register. 

 

The startup sound was that of a TARDIS, she had heard it before and there was no mistaking it. With no way to cry, no way to speak, no way to move, she could only stay where she was. Existing, vaguely seeing the blurry figures leave the core room, shutting the door.    
  
And then, everything went dark. It would be years before she saw the face of anyone else. Hundreds of years before she came back to life, able to think and control herself as the machine- to some extent. After that, she figured out how to break herself, destroying one of her own circuits.   
  
The years blurred together, and she sat in her darkness, forgetting words once more, forgetting her own functions. At some point in time, she heard a voice, laughter, and footsteps. All from one man.    
  
“Hello there, you are  _ beautiful _ aren’t you? Perfectly functional besides a chameleon circuit, no reason to be out of commission.”

 

She couldn’t exactly respond, no one was even supposed to know that she was  _ alive _ in any way. The man’s intention was obvious, he wanted to steal her. Part of her disagreed, almost forcing herself to react, to stop him. But then again, how bad would it be to see the universe?


End file.
